1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein are nanoparticle compositions and methods for treating or preventing tissue diseases or infections, such as dermatological conditions or MRSA, including stabilized multi-component antimicrobial nanoparticle compositions for dermal, subdermal, or subcutaneous applications, and methods for making and using such compositions.
2. Relevant Technology
A wide variety of dermatological and other tissue diseases affect humans and animals. These conditions can range from mild but annoying conditions to serious and even life threatening diseases. Additionally, some dermatological and other tissue diseases can negatively affect one's desired appearance and can lead to cosmetic concerns, both during the disease and even permanently afterwards as a result of scarring or other tissue damage.
For many tissue conditions or diseases, the root cause is related to microbial infection, such as infection caused by bacteria, viruses, or fungi. Treatment of these conditions or diseases is typically carried out by eliminating the underlying microbial cause. However, particularly in the case of bacteria-related or bacteria-caused conditions, where treatment calls for antibiotics, the treatment may have limited effectiveness because of microbial buildup of resistance or immunity to the available selection of antibiotics. In extreme cases, treatment may fail and an operation is required to cut away dead tissue. In addition, apart from natural immunity and acquired immunity from vaccinations, there are no compositions that can reliably target and selectively destroy viruses related to certain skin conditions.
One common dermatological condition is acne, which is typically the result of skin pores becoming blocked with oil and dead skin cells, creating an environment for bacteria to thrive and grow, thereby forming the acne. Though not life-threatening, acne is extremely widespread, can be painful, can cause emotional distress, and can cause permanent scarring affecting one's appearance.
Herpes labialis (cold sores), caused by a form of herpes simplex virus, is also a common dermatological condition. Although there is not yet a cure for herpes infection, outbreaks could be better managed through application of an effective antiviral to the sores, promoting faster healing and pain control.
Other dermatological conditions, such as abrasions, sores, lesions, or ulcers, may not necessarily have a root microbial cause but nevertheless become sites of potential infection and can lead to serious internal infections if not properly cared for. Thus, a prophylactic approach is often desired even before signs of any infection are present.
Some populations need to be particularly vigilant with respect to treatment of dermatological conditions. The elderly, the young, and those with compromised immune systems may be particularly susceptible to certain dermatological conditions. In addition, for such populations, even common dermatological infections or conditions can rapidly advance to serious medical conditions. Other at risk populations include diabetics, who often suffer from difficult to treat diabetic ulcers, and those who spend long periods of time in beds or wheelchairs, or who cannot move certain areas without help, putting them at risk for decubitus ulcers (bed sores).
Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) infections are caused by strains of Staphylococcus aureus which have developed resistance to beta-lactam antibiotics such as penicillins (e.g., methicillin, oxacillin, dicloxacillin, nafcillin) and cephalosporins. Such infections can be dangerous and difficult to treat due to the ineffectiveness of standard antibiotic treatments against them. In some cases, a relatively less dangerous MRSA infection, such as one beginning on the outer layers of the skin, can progress to deeper skin tissues, or to other tissues of the body, where it can cause further damage. If not controlled, such infections can lead to sepsis, toxic shock, and death.
MRSA infections often spread in crowded areas, such as hospitals, prisons, college dormitories, military stations, and gyms. Hospitals, in particular, are places where MRSA infections are of great concern. In hospitals, there is a higher concentration of those with weak or compromised immune systems who are at greater risk of contracting and suffering harm from a MRSA infection. In addition, those with serious MRSA infections are likely to end up at a hospital, where there is risk that nurses, doctors, equipment, and other potential vectors will contact the infected individual and spread the disease to other patients, hospital staff, or visitors of the hospital. Further, the inherent prevalence of open wounds and surgical sites, and the necessary use of invasive devices and procedures (catheter insertion, intravenous injections, etc.) create a multitude of infection routes for MRSA to potentially spread and become established.
Accordingly, there has been and remains a need to find reliable treatments and prophylactics for use in treating dermatological conditions and preventing infections of skin and other tissues, including MRSA infections of the skin and other tissues. Such treatments should be able to reliably kill or deactivate MRSA bacteria or other microbes causing the condition or putting one at risk for the condition without also causing unnecessary pain or undue harm to the subject being treated.